


Right in Front of You

by SkyeC



Category: Clarke Griffin - Fandom, The 100 (TV), clarke/lexa - Fandom, clexa - Fandom, lexa - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeC/pseuds/SkyeC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke shook her head, trying to make sense of what had just transpired; squaring up to the other girl “You were flirting with me.”</p>
<p>It wasn’t a question. </p>
<p>“I was.” Lexa’s smug expression was becoming less endearing and more infuriating to Clarke. </p>
<p> “Why?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----<br/>AU in which Clarke and Lexa fall hopelessly in love once they stop to realize what's right in front of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right in Front of You

**Author's Note:**

> So, my fic writing skills are a little rusty, but this is an idea I've been toying with for a while. You'll notice time jumps in this chapter - it's more of a prelude than anything, the pace will be slower in coming chapters (How many of which, has yet to be determined)

**November 2014**

 

The small room was crowded, more so than Clarke had expected it would be. Of course she knew that Octavia and Lincoln were popular amongst their peers, but when she had received an invite to their “intimate” engagement party at the Commander’s Quarters, she assumed it would be a small gathering of their more inner circles.

 

“There has to be at least 60 people here” Clarke shouted over the thumping music, to Raven who was busy trying to grab the bartender’s attention. “Does Octavia even know all of these people?”

 

“Two rum and cokes please.” Raven ordered, handing the bartender a fifty. “I think they’re mostly Lincoln’s friends. Don’t you know some of them from work?”

 

Clarke glanced around the room, spotting a few familiar faces. “Some. I’ve only been working there for like, a month.”

 

Raven simply shrugged at this and turned her attention back to the bar, picking up their drinks and handing one to Clarke.

 

“Come on, let’s go find the happy couple and say hey, and then scope out potential sleepover buddies.”

 

Clarke rolled her eyes at this. Raven was recently single and on a mission to “discover herself sexually” as she had put it. “Classy.”

 

The brunette just winked at her before taking her hand and dragging her through the crowds in search of Octavia.

 

They found their friend by the open window near the back of the room, with her fiancé by her side, and talking to two other people Clarke didn’t recognize.

 

“Octavia” Clarke greeted as they approached.

 

Octavia’s face lit up when she noticed Clarke and Raven, excusing herself from the conversation and rushing toward them. “Hey guys” she said, pulling them both in to a hug. “It’s hot as balls in here right?!”

 

Clarke almost choked on her drink, laughing at her friend.

 

Before either girl had a chance to respond, Octavia was pulling them towards the group she had just left. “Come on, there’s people I want you to meet.”

 

“Clarke, Raven, hi.” Lincoln smiled as the two girls joined the group. “Thank you for coming.”

 

“Wouldn’t miss it” Raven chimed, tilting her drink in his direction.

 

“Mom, Lexa, these are Octavia’s best friends, Clarke and Raven.” Lincoln introduced, gesturing to the two women by his side. “Raven, Clarke, this is my mom, and my friend, Lexa.”

 

Clarke took in the new faces. Lincoln’s mother was a stern looking woman, who nodded her head curtly in their direction by way of greeting. “Call me Indra.”

 

“Nice to meet you.” Clarke responded feeling uncomfortable under the older woman’s judgmental gaze, until the younger woman to the left of Lincoln stepped forward slightly, extending her hand.

 

“Lexa.”

 

Clarke hesitated for a beat before taking the girl’s hand, momentarily distracted by the stunning emerald eyes that were focused solely on her.

 

“Clarke.”

 

The ghost of a smirk crossed Lexa’s pretty features as she shook Clarke’s hand for a little longer than necessary. “Well, Clarke, it’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” She gave Clarke a quick once over, “You look stunning.”

 

Clarke wasn’t prepared for the compliment from the stranger before her, feeling herself blush as Lexa’s eyes roamed over her body again, longer this time; she figured she probably looked like a deer caught in headlights if the snickering from her friends was anything to go by. _Jesus, Clarke, use your words._

“Th-thank you.” She swallowed, acutely aware of how dry her throat was, “you too” and downed the contents of her glass. “Another drink anyone?”

 

Lincoln, Octavia, Raven, and Indra all shook their heads, gesturing to their own glasses, the former three with amused grins playing on their features.

 

Clarke looked back to Lexa to find the girl throwing back the mostly full glass of wine that had been perched on the table behind her. “I could go for a drink. Let me get you one.”

 

Clarke said nothing, just nodded her head. _What the fuck is happening right now?_ She began to follow Lexa back through the crowd toward the bar, chancing a questioning glance over her shoulder toward her friends who all just shrugged, still wearing their annoying smirks.

 

*

 

Once they reached the bar, Lexa adjusted her stance to make room for Clarke, using her right arm on Clarke’s lower back to guide her closer to the cramped bar space. “What’s your poison?”

 

Clarke knew she needed to step up her game to redeem herself from looking like the bumbling idiot Lexa had been witness too thus far. With a cheeky wink she smirked at the taller girl, “Surprise me.”

 

Lexa rose her left hand in the air, her index finger the only one fully extended; Clarke couldn’t help but notice how long the girl’s fingers were, or how she seemed to command such attention with a simple signal.

 

The bartender bypassed the other patrons, some of whom had been waiting longer, and looked irritated at being overlooked. If Lexa noticed, she was unfazed.

 

The guy wiped his hands off a dishtowel and addressed Lexa, “What can I get you?”

 

Lexa stole a sideway glance at Clarke, the slight, mischievous smile returning to her mouth. “We’ll take two black barrel Jamesons, and two shots of tequila.” Turning to Clarke she asked “Salt and lemon?”

 

Clarke just nodded in response.

 

As the bartender worked on their order, Lexa returned her full attention to Clarke. “So, Clarke.” Once again Clarke felt warm at the sound of her name oozing from Lexa’s mouth like hot caramel, stomach flipping at the way the other woman’s eyes grazed over her yet again. “How long have you known Octavia?”

 

“Since we were 18. So about seven years.” Clarke turned to thank the bartender as he placed their drinks in front of them, noting how Lexa’s attention never strayed from her as she handed the man her credit card. She assumed, by her silence, that Lexa was waiting for a further explanation. “We met at this survival boot camp thing, and the rest is pretty much history.”

 

Lexa nodded, gaze still intense. Clarke felt the need to fill the silence. “What about you? Have you known Lincoln long?”

 

At this Lexa let out a small, _flirtatious?_ chuckle. “Not particularly. About a year. We work together at Trikru Technologies.”

 

“But you’re close?” Clarke didn’t bother to mention that she, of course, knew where Lincoln worked.

 

“Yeah. Lincoln is one of the few people on my team that I trust, at very least he’s the most competent. What do you do?”

 

“I work in advertising. I actually just started working for Trikru too.”

 

This seemed to really pique Lexa’s interest. “Oh, you do? I haven’t seen you around.”

 

“You obviously haven’t been looking very hard.”

 

Lexa smirked at this, as though she approved of Clarke’s flirtation, she placed her now almost empty whiskey glass back on the bar, and replaced it with her shot of tequila, raising it to Clarke, silently instructing to follow suit, to which Clarke obliged.

 

“To the happy couple, and serendipity.”

 

Clarke clinked her glass to Lexa’s, “To serendipity” she mirrored before downing the shot, disregarding the salt, but going straight for the lemon after.

 

Lexa laughed at this, and Clarke thought it was maybe the sexiest sound she’d ever heard. Feeling bold, Clarke brought a hand up to run down Lexa’s arm, noting how the other girl followed the motion with her eyes. “It’s getting pretty late, what do you say we get out of here?”

 

The playful smirk was back on Lexa’s face again as she leaned in close to Clarke so that only she could hear the words whispered in her ear, “As appealing as that sounds, and believe me, it does sound _very_ appealing, I’m not sure that my girlfriend would approve.”

 

_What the fuck? Girlfriend?_

The incredulous look on Clarke’s face only seemed to amuse Lexa further. “Girlfriend?”

 

Lexa nodded, still smiling, “Yes. Girlfriend.”

 

“Then why –“ Clarke shook her head, trying to make sense of what had just transpired; squaring up to the other girl “You were flirting with me.”

 

It wasn’t a question.

 

“I was.” Lexa’s smug expression was becoming less endearing and more infuriating to Clarke. _What is this girl’s deal?_

Still not satisfied, Clarke proceeded. “Why?”

 

“You’re a pretty girl.” She shrugged. “And I’m a firm believer in pretty girls getting the attention they deserve.”

 

Clarke scoffed. “And what does your girlfriend have to say about that?”

 

“If she minds, she doesn’t mention it.” Clearly seeing that the playfulness of the conversation had gone, and past the point of no return, Lexa released a small sigh, and dropped the smirk she had grown so fond of wearing. “Look, Clarke, I’m not a cheater. I enjoy a playful flirtatious banter, and my girlfriend gets that. Our relationship is strong, and secure, so jealousy doesn’t come into play. We both know we’re loyal and devoted to one another. I’m sorry if you thought there was more to this,” she gestured between their bodies, “I didn’t mean to upset you.”

 

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Don’t flatter yourself.”

 

Lexa looked a little hurt at that. “I think I should go. I’m sorry Clarke. I hope we can maybe still be friends?”

 

Clarke met the girl’s eyes again, seeing the sincerity and genuine apology in them and felt herself deflate. “No, yeah, of course we can. I shouldn’t have gotten so wound up.”

 

Lexa placed a hand on Clarke’s shoulder and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. “It really was very nice to meet you.”

 

“Yeah, you too.” And with that, Lexa walked back towards Lincoln and Octavia to say her goodbyes before departing.

 

“You ok there, Princess? You look like you’ve been knocked on your ass.”

Clarke turned around to find the bartender was in fact, taking to her.

 

She hadn’t noticed it earlier in the evening, having been too swept up in Lexa, but he was passably cute, he needed a hair cut, but his cheeky grin was inviting. Clarke smiled flirtatiously at him, placing both elbows on the bar and her hands under her chin, fluttering her eye lashes a little overly enthusiastic. “I am now.”

 

He gave a satisfied smile back, once again wiping his hand off his dishtowel, before extending one in her direction.

 

“I’m Finn.”

 

**December 2015**

 

 

Lexa was starting to feel the affects of the alcohol as she finished off her fourth glass of champagne. A strong wind blew through the doors every time someone walked in, causing all of the napkins to go flying into the pot of mulled wine that sat in a large circular table in the middle of the room.

 

She stood near the fire, watching in amusement as the caterers ran about frantically to replace the now tainted wine, taking in the scene around her. People were gathered in clusters around the foyer where the champagne reception was taking place, happy to have escaped the storm raging outside.

 

Octavia and Lincoln had wanted a winter wonderland wedding, that’s what they said when they announced they planned to wed in December in Upstate New York; what they got instead was more akin to a magical monsoon. The rain hadn’t let up all day, and thunder rolled angrily outside.

 

The wedding party had yet to return from taking photographs, but no one seemed to mind, enjoying the buzz of drinks and chatter.

 

Lexa felt a little lonely amidst the masses. Sure, she knew some people here from work, but she wasn’t in an overly sociable mood as of late. Things in her personal life hadn’t been as peachy as they once were and the romantic setting of a wedding only served as a glowering reminder of that.

 

She watched as a teenage girl, no older than 17, cautiously approached a boy around the same age, gingerly offering him a glass of champagne that Lexa had seen her ask her mother to get for her, promising she just wanted “one to feel grown up”. She couldn’t help but smile at the interaction, at the innocence of it all. She missed that feeling of nervous excitement, it had been a while since anything had made her remotely excited like that.

 

The door blew open once again causing more napkins to take flight, though the mulled wine had been strategically placed out of their path this time. Lexa tore her eyes away from the young couple to the open door. Stood there, cold, rosy cheeks matching the raspberry red bridesmaids dress that hugged her curves oh-so-perfectly, was Clarke, and Lexa smiled.

 

Their interactions since the engagement party last year had been rather minimal, the first few a little tense and awkward, but after that, they quickly fell into a playful banter. Clarke was popular at work, everyone seemed to love her, craved her attention, and Lexa was no different from all those others vying for her time, but she worked on a different floor which meant that they didn’t cross paths as often as Lexa would like. She had found herself taking unnecessary detours more regularly recently, telling herself it was to see her friends on Clarke’s floor but subconsciously hoping to catch even a glimpse of the blonde.

 

Lexa felt it was fair to say she had an appreciation for Clarke, not going as far as to call it a crush, but she enjoyed their banter, and Clarke was undeniably attractive. They hadn’t had a genuine conversation ever really, now that Lexa came to think of it, and the thought made her a little glum.

 

Clarke was standing near the doorway, talking to one of the caterers; rubbing her hands up and down her arms to warm up. Lexa moved from her postion next to the fire and moved toward the other girl, stopping along the way to pick up two glasses of mulled wine.

 

As fate would have it, the caterer had departed just as Lexa moved into place.

 

“Here, you look like you could use this.” She said, offering the glass of warm wine to Clarke, who acceptable it gratefully. “Careful, it’s hot.”

 

Clarke smiled over the rim of the glass, pursing her lips to blow on the drink before taking a sip. “Thank you.”

 

Lexa returned her smile. “Don’t mention it.”

They stood like that for a moment, smiling coyly at one another, neither saying a word.

Clarke seemed to note the elongated silence first, breaking eye contact and clearing her throat. “So, are you having a good time?”

 

Lexa continued to smile, a genuine smile, much different to the playfully flirtatious smirk she normally wore when talking to Clarke. “Yes. It was a lovely ceremony, although between you and me,” she said, leaning in a little closer and placing a hand to one side of her mouth in a stage whisper, “I’m a little surprised I didn’t burst into flames the second I walked into that church.”

This earned a laugh from Clarke which made Lexa smile even broader, her chest filling with pride at being the cause of that laugh. _Ok, so maybe it’s a little crush._

 

“Where are the newlyweds anyway?” Lexa questioned, noting the bride and groom had yet to make their appearance.

 

Clarke looked out the window, rain bashing against it heavily.

 

“They should be back soon, they were getting some portraits taken when we left.”

 

Lexa nodded, not really knowing what else to say, and suddenly feeling awkward. She wasn’t entirely sure how to have a serious interaction with Clarke, it felt foreign and made her nervous.

 

Obviously Clarke felt the uncomfortable tension too as she tried to lift the dense silence that was now surrounding them. “Is Costia not with you?”

 

That wasn’t the question Lexa had expected.

 

“No. Lincoln was inviting people from the team and didn’t extend the invitation to plus ones.” Lexa laughed at the way Clarke’s nose scrunched up at that, “It’s ok, we all agreed it would probably be more fun with just the gang anyway, brining dates means babysitting dates, and making sure they’re having fun and don’t feel left out. This way we can all enjoy ourselves.”

 

Clarke still looked unconvinced but said no more about it. “How are things going in your wonderfully secure, trust filled relationship anyway?”

 

Clarke was trying to be playful, returning to the teasing banter they usually fell into, though this particular topic was not something Lexa wanted to broach right now. Too big a part of her wanted to be honest, tell Clarke that things with Costia weren’t going great, that they had grown apart and were now just existing together for the sake of it, at least on her part anyway. But she and Clarke were not friends like that, they didn’t talk about things like that, and this certainly wasn’t the time nor the place for such a weighted conversation, so instead she settled on an easy response.

“They’re fine. How’s things going with… Fred? Is it? The bartender?”

 

Clarke rolled her eyes but let out a soft chuckle none the less.

 

“Finn.” She corrected. “But yeah, things are going well. His co-worker called in sick at the last minute though and he had to cover, so I’m flying solo tonight too.”

 

Lexa would never admit it out loud but she was secretly thrilled Finn wasn’t going to be in attendance. She had only met him a handful of times, most recently at Lincoln’s bachelor party, and she loathed the boy. He was arrogant, and rude, and a bit of a sleaze. Clarke could do much better than him.

 

“That’s a shame.” She lied. “Don’t worry though, I’ll save you a dance.”

 

“Oh, you’re too kind.” Clarke teased back, putting her hand over her heart for dramatic affect.

 

“Don’t mention it, though you may want to take a number, the wait time will likely be a little long.”

 

Just as Clarke was about to respond, the door swung open yet again, revealing Lincoln and Octavia, whose veil was blowing wildly from the wind.

 

The room erupted in a round of applause and whistles, and when Lexa turned to look at Clarke, she was gone. She couldn’t pretend that she wasn’t at least a little disappointed that she had left without a word, but she tried to brush her off. She would hold her to that dance.

 

*

 

Later in the evening, after the speeches had been made, and the food had been served, and more than one of the guests had to be taken too bed after one too many glasses of wine, Lexa gingerly approached Clarke, who was sitting at a table off to the side of the dance floor, nursing a glass of pinot, and watching Lincoln dance with one of the flower girls. She laughed inwardly at herself, thinking of how alike the young girl from earlier she felt approaching Clarke, it was almost ironic.

 

Clarke seemingly didn’t notice her approach, appeared to almost be startled at Lexa’s presence when she placed a hand on her should.

 

“Oh. It’s you.”

 

Lexa chuckled, “Oh, please, don’t sound so happy to see me.”

 

“I didn’t mean-“

 

Lexa rose her hand, silencing Clarke mid-sentence, before extending the same hand out to the girl in front of her, “I believe, Miss Griffin, you owe me a dance.”

 

Clarke rolled her eyes and laughed but took Lexa’s hand and stood, following her to the dance floor.

 

Some slow song was playing softly, and after all the wine and food, Lexa believed if she were to close her eyes, she may actually fall asleep, the second she turned and pulled Clarke closer to her however, was like she had been struck by one of the bolts of lightening in the sky outside. Her senses were heightened. She felt intoxicated by the scent of Clarke’s hair as she placed her head on Lexa’s chest, was acutely aware of how soft Clarke’s small hands fit in hers, of how perfectly their bodies melded together as they swayed gently to the music.

 

Clarke left out a soft sigh, and Lexa found herself resting her cheek on top of Clarke’s head. “Penny for your thoughts?”

 

“It’s just nice” Clarke spoke in a whisper that would have gone unheard had Lexa not been pressed so closely to her.

 

“What is?”

 

“This. The wedding. The music. Dancing.”

 

“Finn doesn’t take you dancing?” For some reason that thought aggravated Lexa. A girl like Clarke should be paraded, spoiled.

 

She felt Clarke tense momentarily before relaxing back into her, and speaking again. “He doesn’t really take me anywhere. He doesn’t make much money at the bar, and he’s trying to save, he wants to move to Los Angeles.”

 

“That’s dumb, there’s plenty of places he could take you that don’t cost much.” Lexa felt Clarke shrug at that and it made her dislike Finn even more. She found herself not wanting to know the answer to her next question, but feeling compelled to ask. “Will you go with him to Los Angeles?”

 

Clarke shook her head. “No. Truth be told, I don’t really see him going either. He’s all big plans, and talk, but no action. But no, I’m happy here, it’s the first time I’ve felt truly settled in years.”

 

Lexa was glad for this answer, and released the breath she had been holding to brace herself for what Clarke may have said.

 

They fell back into comfortable silence after that.

 

All too soon, the song ended and Clarke pulled away. Lexa felt cold in her absence, and caught herself pouting, quickly adjusting her features to a more indifferent expression.

 

“Thank you for the dance, Lexa.”

 

“The pleasure was all mine.”

 

And with that Lexa watched Clarke walk away.

 

*

 

She made her way to the bar and ordered a shot of tequila, one of the other guests, a tall, skinny boy with mousey features sidled up next to hear. “I’ll have the same.”

 

The boy was clearly after one too many, and would probably die a slow death with his hangover in the morning but Lexa wasn’t a buzz kill, so when the bartender looked to her as though he needed her permission to continue to fuel this guy’s intoxication, she gave a gentle nod.

 

“You two make a nice couple yano.” She looked at the boy, trying to make sense of the slurred words. He seemed to pick up on her confusion, gesturing in the direction of the dance floor. “You and the bridesmaid. You make a nice couple.”

 

“Oh- we’re not- … we’re not together.”

 

“I got this” He raised his hand as she made to pay for the drinks now in front of them. “But you want to be?”

 

“I’m sorry?”

 

“Together. With the bridesmaid.” He clarified.

 

Lexa looked across the room to where Clarke was now laughing and dancing enthusiastically with Octavia and Raven to some cheesy top 40 pop song.

 

“I don’t know what I want anymore.” She concluded, speaking more to herself than the boy at her side. With that she downed the tequila, and placed the glass back on the bar. “Thanks for the drink.”

 

*

 

Lexa didn’t notice the eyes that followed her as she exited the ballroom and retired to bed, ignoring the call from Costia that came through as she tossed and turned in a failed attempt to physically shake the loneliness she felt since Clarke had stepped out of her arms.


End file.
